It is known to secure a bundle of cables to a support member, such as a rung of a ladder rack, with a cable tie or a strap and buckle. Typically a cushion sleeve is used with the cable tie or strap to protect the bundle of cables from being damaged by the cable tie or strap. However, it is difficult to install cable ties or straps with a cushion sleeve because of the variations in rung design, as well as the proximity of other obstructions near the cable bundle and the ladder rack.
It is also well known to use cable cleats to install cable bundles to cable ladder racks. For example, existing cable cleats, such as Ellis Patents' Vulcan and Emperor Cable Cleats, provide an alternative to cable ties or straps and cushion sleeves. However, cable cleats are expensive and difficult to install because cable cleats typically require additional mounting hardware that has been configured for a specific cable routing system.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved bracket assembly for attaching cable bundles to a ladder rung.